


merchant of death

by rebelwritesthings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Takes place between the first two avengers movies, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, suicidal Tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwritesthings/pseuds/rebelwritesthings
Summary: Tony has hurt so many fucking people.He needs to pay for his sins.(i love my iron son and need to stop projecting my issues on him)





	merchant of death

 

He couldn’t do this anymore.

 

He couldn’t handle all his failures.

 

He couldn’t handle how many people died because of him.

 

Whether they were killed by his weapons or they were people he couldn’t save during a fight.

 

So many deaths.

 

Innocent people that died.

 

And it was all Tony’s fault.

 

“Jarvis, lockdown the lab.”

 

The windows darkened.

 

“Sir, would you like me to call Miss Potts or Colonel Rhodes?”

 

“Protocol S47 activated.”

 

Jarvis was silent.

 

He couldn’t tell anyone about what Tony was about to do.

 

Tony pulled a small key from his pocket and turned it around in his palm.

 

It was engraved with the initials M.E.C.

 

Margaret Elizabeth Carter.

 

Tony pulled a small wooden chest off of a shelf and set it on the ground.

 

It had been a gift from his godmother.

 

Aunt Peggy.

 

She’d be so disappointed in him.

 

Tony unlocked the box and laid out its contents.

 

A bottle of whiskey his father gave him for his eighteenth birthday.

 

Vintage.

 

Howard had bought it the day good old Captain America disappeared.

 

Said he’d share it with Rogers once he found him.

 

Steve hated Tony.

 

Howard would be so proud.

 

Next, a pocket knife.

 

It had belonged to Edwin Jarvis.

 

Another person who would be disappointed in him.

 

Tony opened it and ran his finger down the blade, drawing blood.

 

It dripped down onto his pant leg, staining his jeans red.

 

He grabbed a picture from the box, covering it in blood.

 

A family portrait.

 

Him and his parents when Tony was twelve.

 

They looked happy.

 

He ripped the photo in half, separating him and his mother.

 

That was better.

 

He wiped the blood off on the half that contained his father.

 

Tony threw it aside and removed the final item.

 

A letter Rhodey had written him years ago.

 

A letter in which Rhodey had listed reasons for Tony to stay alive.

 

A letter Rhodey had written after finding Tony half dead from alcohol poisoning.

 

Tony threw it aside too.

 

This box was filled with relics of people who he’d disappointed.

 

They were items Tony wanted to forget about, but couldn’t bring himself to get rid of.

 

Stupid fucking sentiment.

 

They were meant to be reasons for Tony to stay alive.

 

That backfired.

 

Tony opened the bottle of whiskey and drank some.

 

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

 

Tony started to write.

 

He wrote apologies and sorrow.

 

He wrote the reasons he deserved to die.

 

As he wrote, he drank.

 

Tony finished the bottle.

 

Then he smashed it.

 

He picked up a piece of glass.

 

It was only suitable that his father provided him with the weapon that would end his life.

 

If heaven existed, Howard would be sitting up there, laughing at his failure of a son.

 

Tony dragged the glass down his arm.

 

Blood dropped down, like a waterfall of suffering.

 

Tony thought about the team.

 

They would be the ones to find him.

 

He could picture the headlines. 

 

‘Merchant of Death, Tony Stark, kills himself’

 

Pepper would have a lot of press to deal with.

 

Tony felt bad.

 

But that didn’t matter.

 

Everything would be so much better when he was gone.

 

Yes, some people would mourn.

 

But they would move on.

 

Everyone would realize that the would was better off without Tony Stark fucking it up.

 

Tony sliced into his arm again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Blood pooled around him and his vision began to blur.

 

He dug the blade into his arm as deep as he could and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE HELP MY IRON SON WHY DO I ALWAYS PROJECT MY SUICIDAL TENDENCIES ONTO HIM.


End file.
